


Roughstock

by justacookieofacumberbatch (buffyholic)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Journalism, M/M, Rope Bondage, rodeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffyholic/pseuds/justacookieofacumberbatch
Summary: Based on a prompt byGhostcat.Timmy's on assignment in Las Vegas to cover the National Finals Rodeo, and he's none too pleased about it, so he's delighted to meet a hottie in the bar to help him relieve the stress.





	Roughstock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghostcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostcat/gifts).



Timmy held his icy glass to his temple as the combined sounds of sporting events assaulted his ears. He was at one of the bars at the Hard Rock Hotel, nursing his second gin and tonic and watching the numbers come up on a round of kino. Anything to avoid accidentally seeing some recap of the day from the National Finals Rodeo.

He wasn’t actually sure any of the channels would be showing anything at this point. It was so early in the competition that most of the real contenders hadn’t even shown up yet except to sign autographs, with which he had no interest. Especially after a full day of watching tweens getting thrown around on the backs of farm animals. And of course there was the beauty pageant. And more country music, both live and canned, than he’d ever heard in his lifetime.

Not his funnest trip to Las Vegas so far.

He finished the dregs of his drink and tinkled the ice in his glass to get the bartender’s attention, but just as the bartender raised his brows to Timmy, a tall, broad man in a cowboy hat and garishly decorated button-up slammed his hands to the bar top.

“Bud light.”

Timmy laughed, none too discreetly.

The man turned his body towards Timmy, belt buckle glinting, twang on full display as the bartender slid over his beer. “You gotta problem?”

Timmy gave a dramatic shrug, letting his glass dangle in his fingers as he gestured to the bartender and got a nod in return. “No. If you want to be a complete cliche, be my guest.”

“Who taught you manners?”

Timmy waited for the bartender to finish his drink, took a sip, and returned his focus to the kino game. “Your mother.”

“Why you little—“

“Hey there, bud. Take it easy.” A voice near Timmy’s shoulder made him startle, but when he turned he could only see a broad back, toned shoulders in a navy shirt.

He peered over said shoulder to see the Bud Light Guy blabbering.

“Oh… I… I didn’t—“

“Yes, you’re speechless,” Toned Shoulders said. “How ‘bout you go play the slots with the other rhinestone cowboys.”

Much to Timmy’s surprise, Bud Light Guy took his beer and left. And if Timmy wasn’t mistaken, there was a pout in there.

The Navy Blond spun to face Timmy and leaned one elbow and one hip against the bar, nodding at the bartender as he did so.

“Hey,” Timmy said to the guy’s jaw.

“Hey,” Blue Eyes turned his head. “I hope you don’t mind me being your rodeo clown there.”

Timmy burst into a laugh even as he groaned. “Please. No more rodeo.”

Perfect Teeth flashed a crooked smile. “Not a big fan?”

Timmy swallowed a gulp of his drink as he shook his head. “No, and unfortunately I have to write an in-depth piece about it.”

“Can I help you?” the bartender interrupted.

“Yeah, I…” He reached for his wallet.

Timmy pressed his fingers to Giant Hand’s forearm. “This round’s on me.”

Great Ass lifted his hand to the bar top, totally casually slapping his down so close to Timmy’s he could feel them share electrons. “Thanks.”

“What’ll you have?” Timmy asked.

“Bud Light.”

Timmy burst into snickers.

***

It wasn’t until Timmy had asked Armie—his name was Armie—up to his room that he noticed the belt buckle. That he noticed the boots were too utilitarian for fashion. That he realized the jeans hugged his ass so they would stay in place for a horse ride or a hard days work at the farm.

Of all the…

Of all the gin joints in all the world, the hot, gay cowboy had to walk into Timmy’s.

He thought about not following. He thought about turning right around and ignoring Armie. He even thought of sneaking out the back—if this place had a back—but then Armie peered over his shoulder and Timmy came to heel like a little puppy.

It wasn’t until the fourth floor that they kissed. An elderly couple got in with them at the lobby, and while everything that happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, the dead bodies that would be left after they startled poor, frail hearts would have to find some way home.

But the moment the doors closed on the fourth floor, Armie spun, trapping Timmy against the mirrored back of the elevator, and sealed their lips together. He pressed the entire length of his body against Timmy. He grabbed Timmy’s wrists and pinned them above his head. Pressed a thigh between Timmy’s legs. Nipped at Timmy’s lower lip.

His belt buckle left a cold stamp on Timmy’s side as Armie pressed his mouth to Timmy’s ear. “I’ve been wanting to do that since the moment I saw you.”

Armie rolled his hips against Timmy as he leaned away enough to look Timmy in the face. He left scant distance between their mouths and looked straight into Timmy’s eyes.

He rolled his hips again.

And again.

He made his intent clear in his slow, purposeful undulation, in his push against Timmy’s body, in his eyes on Timmy’s, but mostly in what he was doing to Timmy’s cock. He was there to fuck. He was there to take Timmy apart bit by bit until all that was left was kindling, and then he’d light that ablaze.

If this was what cowboys were like, why hadn’t Timmy fucked one ages ago?

Timmy jumped when the elevator dinged at his floor, but Armie just left off with a graze of teeth before strolling out.

Timmy followed to the T of the hall and stopped short when Armie paused there. He stared for a moment before he remembered. “Oh!”

They were going to his room. He pointed to the left as he tugged the key from his pocket. “Room twelve-thirty-one.”

Armie nodded and walked off.

Timmy followed.

When they got to the room, Armie stepped aside to let Timmy get the door, but the moment Timmy was between it and Armie, Armie spun him around and pressed him to the door. He ducked and latched to Timmy’s neck so expertly and enthusiastically that Timmy didn’t notice Armie slipping the key from his hand until the door disappeared behind him.

Armie laughed as he caught Timmy mid-stumble, and Timmy would have called him an asshole if he didn’t look so sexy guiding Timmy into the room and closing the door behind them.

But then they were on Timmy’s turf, and Timmy wasn’t getting pushed around here, no matter how much he liked it. He grabbed Armie by the scruff of the neck, pulling Armie down as he backed into the room, forcing him to follow. Which he did, but soon he was catching up, overwhelming Timmy with his sheer size and strength, and pulling Timmy down to the bed with a hearty laugh that Timmy could feel in his chest.

Timmy faced him, their legs hanging over the side of the bed, feet tangled, boots on boots. He raised an arch brow. “Do you find that people enjoy being manhandled?”

Armie propped his elbow on the bed, his head on his hand, grabbed Timmy’s hip and pushed and pulled. “Do you like it?”

“Do I li--” With a scoff, Timmy shoved Armie over onto his back and climbed on. “Do you?”

Armie shrugged, though the smirk in his lips and the glint in his eyes belied it. Especially when he casually folded his hands behind his head and rested there.

Timmy dove down to Armie’s mouth, ripping away Armie’s shirttails. “Want to be my bucking bronco, cowboy?”

Armie grabbed onto Timmy’s hips, pressing their groins together as he reached for a kiss. A short but filthy thrusting of tongues. A quick bite. “Oh yeah. Talk dirty to me.”

Timmy bit his bottom lip, playing coy as he sat up and yanked the sweater from his own torso with a toss of the head, leaving him in a threadbare t-shirt. He unbuttoned Armie’s shirt. Pushed the flaps aside to reveal a toned torso, different from all the ones he’d ever seen in a rainbow-emblazoned bar in Los Angeles. Well, maybe not every one, but this kind of body definitely hid behind the homogeneously carefully sculpted abs and pecs and biceps that LA loved. LA was stupid. This was the kind of body that said, __I can pick you up and throw you around without breaking a sweat.__ This body was perfect.

“You like the rodeo?” Timmy asked as he tried to navigate the belt buckle.

Armie popped the belt open for him. “You could say that.”

“Ever tie things up?”

Armie shrugged. Playing it cool. “Lassoed a few head of cattle. Maybe a hogtying or two.”

Timmy tucked two fingers into the waistband of Armie’s pants. __We both know what I’m talking about__. “Any people?”

Armie’s eyes glinted. “You could say that.”

“Me?”

Armie’s hands rubbed up and down Timmy’s thighs. “If you want. Do you have anything?”

 _ _Well, shit__. “Maybe a tie. Do you?”

“Oh yeah. I carry rope in my pocket.”

Timmy deflated.

“I have some in my room.”

 _ _Yes__. “How far away is it?”

“On the other side of the elevator.”

“Same hotel?”

“Same floor.”

“Well then, what are you waiting for?” Timmy moved to dismount, but Armie caught his leg.

He pulled Timmy to him with a naughty smirk. “What if I don’t want to go?”

Timmy kissed Armie, flattered by the sweetness, ready to melt into it until he thought about getting tied up by a sexy cowboy. “Do you accept bribes?”

“Depends on the bribe.”

Timmy drummed his fingers on Armie’s torso, pretending to think, though he knew what he wanted to offer the moment he brought up bribes. “Go, and I’ll be naked by the time you get back.”

Armie’s fingertips snaked up the back of Timmy’s shirt as he pondered. Well, ‘pondered.’ “Seems like a fair trade.”

Timmy shivered. Armie’s hands on his back felt so good, so all-consuming, but Timmy was better at delayed gratification than that. So he pushed off the bed and sprang to his feet and immediately pulled his t-shirt over his head.

As he sat down to untie his boots, he jutted his chin at Armie, who was just sitting up. “What are you waiting for? Go!”

“What am I--” Armie pounced, pushing Timmy onto his back, one leg thrown over both of Timmy’s. He eased his hand past Timmy’s waistband. “I’ll go when I’m ready.”

Timmy halted the progress of Armie’s hand, but he didn’t pull it away. He wasn’t stupid; there was no reason to lose out on __that__ before he had to. “I’m not taking off anything else until you go.”

Armie sighed and rolled away, the picture of frustration, but still with a smile on his face as he stood and re-buckled his belt, buttoned his shirt.

“What are you doing?” Timmy complained.

Armie tugged his shirt into order, though the top two buttons were still undone. “I’d like to look a little presentable.”

Timmy propped himself on his elbows, let his fingers trail over the skin just above his pants. “I thought you looked great.”

Armie winked, and then he was out the door.

And Timmy immediately got nervous. He stripped off his clothes in the quickest and most clumsy way possible, forgetting to take off his boots until his pants were already around his ankles and then deciding he didn’t need to sit down to take them off and therefore hopping all over the room in a largely unsuccessful attempt to stay upright.

He was really glad Armie didn’t see that.

And he was also glad that Armie didn’t see him frantically rummaging through his luggage for the lube and condoms he was absolutely sure he brought but couldn’t find for the life of him.

He was sure he’d wasted enough time that Armie would come knocking and Timmy would immediately have to send him away for supplies when he remembered that they were in his dopp kit.

And that was why he was in the bathroom ripping into the box when the door to the room opened.

“Timmy?” Armie called.

Oh, fuck. He wanted to be lying in the bed looking all sexy and seductive when Armie came back. Not standing in the bathroom in his fucking socks.

He tossed his socks into the tub, grabbed the lube and a single condom and strode into the room. “Hey ther--”

 _ _Oh. Fuck.__ Armie had a coil of rope slung over one shoulder and a camel-colored cowboy hat on his head. He was in the middle of the room, back turned to Timmy, but Armie turned to face him the moment he spoke. Timmy experienced it like it was in slow motion. The cock and turn of his head. The raised eyebrows over his shoulder, framed perfectly by the brim of the hat. And then his hips were shifting, his feet pivoting, and he squared off to Timmy, thumbs in his belt loops.

He doffed his hat. “Howdy.”

Timmy didn’t know whether to swoon or burst out laughing. He settled for striding across the room, tossing the supplies on the bed, and shoving his face against Armie’s, weaving his fingers into Armie’s hair until the hat was knocked onto Timmy’s forehead. Until Armie took it off and tossed it aside in favor of splaying one hand over Timmy’s back, the other on his ass.

“God, you’re fucking sexy,” Timmy said with his lips smashed to Armie’s face.

Armie hummed, stopping to suck at the base of Timmy’s throat. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Howdy.” Timmy gripped Armie’s shoulders. “That shouldn’t have been hot.”

“Sorry to disappoint on the cowboy front.” He stood and hooked a thumb into the coil of rope at his shoulder. “Maybe I should just put this aside, then.”

Timmy grabbed Armie’s forearm before Armie could pull the rope from his shoulder. “Whoa. Don’t be hasty.”

Armie grinned. “Well, why don’t you lie on your front, then.”

Timmy did so, and at each command— _ _bend your knees… spread your legs… hands behind your back—__ Timmy grew harder. His want grew deeper. He wanted to grind himself against the mattress, but Armie asked him to lift his hips.

“God, that’s nice,” Armie said, rubbing the swell of Timmy’s ass. “Ready?”

Oh God yeah. Timmy was ready for anything Armie wanted. He nodded.

It was odd not being able to see what Armie was doing as he saw one length of rope drop to the bed by his head, as he felt the rough rope coil around and in between his wrists. He had a moment of worry when the second length was picked up and wrapped around one ankle, fed through the gap between his wrists, and then wrapped around the other ankle. He was letting a stranger tie him up and leave him helpless. He was letting his cock speak for him when for all he knew this sexy cowboy was also a serial killer.

But then Armie tugged on the rope, pulling Timmy’s ankles towards his hands until the stretch in the front of his thighs ached. He fastened the ropes in place and pushed Timmy’s knees apart, gently but with intent. It made Timmy feel helpless, but he also felt more turned on than he’d been at any point in recent memory.

“Fuck.”

Armie slid his finger between the rope and Timmy’s wrist, his other wrist, his ankles. “Comfortable?”

“No.” Timmy rubbed his face against the sheets, thrust his ass into the air. “But I like it.”

Armie reached under Timmy to cup his cock. “I can tell.”

And then Armie’s mouth was on Timmy’s asshole.

Timmy jumped, and it brought into sharp relief just how bound he was. He had no desire to get away--on the contrary, it was fucking awesome--but if he did, he’d have no hope. There was no escaping the onslaught. The onslaught of lips pressed wide around Timmy’s asshole and tongue swirling. Armie licked from perineum to coccyx, over and over again. Saliva dripped down Timmy’s balls, sticking to the insides of his thighs.

“Oh my God.” Timmy pressed his crown to the bed, wishing he had his arms free to help him leverage against Armie’s mouth. “This is fucking amazing.”

Armie growled in response, hands squeezing Timmy’s cheeks, pressing them apart until Timmy could feel the skin stretch, until it was so sensitized that a single flick of the tongue threatened to rocket him into outer space.

Going home with a cowboy had been the best fucking decision Timmy had ever made. He hoped Armie was staying throughout the duration of the rodeo because there was no fucking way they weren’t doing this again.

An idea which was only reinforced when Armie slipped a spit-slick finger into Timmy, licking over and around it as he crooked it inside. Timmy’s toes curled, his whole body condensing to that first press against his prostate. He groaned and he panted, riding the tide of Armie’s hand and mouth, rocking like a boat in a storm, movements uncontrolled, just a body seeking pleasure in its strict confines.

Timmy felt a second finger press alongside the first, and he froze. He held his breath at the ache of the stretch, ready to explode as Armie’s tongue came back into play to ease the glide, to relax the muscle. He felt the first stirrings of orgasm, the deep tension in his groin, his balls drawing up towards his body. 

A move which Armie must have noticed because his free hand tugged at Timmy’s testicles, slid over the underside of his cock to gather precome from the slit and smear it around. “Do you want to come?”

Timmy’s mouth fell open on something between a yelp and a groan. God, all it would take was a little more of what Armie was doing to him for him to be messing up the sheets, but that wasn’t what he wanted when they got in the elevator. It wasn’t what he wanted when Armie grinded against him on their way up. It wasn’t what he wanted when he frantically searched for condoms and lube.

He shook his head. “No.”

The hand on Timmy’s cock dropped to the bed by his hips, and Armie’s mouth disappeared, though he kept his fingers buried in Tim’s ass as he rocked forward on his knees and curled his clothed body over Timmy’s. “What do you want?”

Timmy didn’t have to think, which was lucky since he was currently unable. “I want your cock.”

Armie’s fingers bumped his spine, and then a few moments later, his bare chest was against Timmy’s back, his abdomen against Timmy’s fingers. “It’s hard to keep up a chicken coop without a rooster.”

“What the… What is wrong with--” Timmy shut up as he felt Armie’s bare cock against his thigh and let out a long sigh instead.

“Oh, you meant this.” Armie grabbed the lube and condom off the bed. “How silly of me.”

Timmy rolled his eyes. “Yeah, it crazy how you’d make that mistake.”

Armie spread lube over Timmy’s hole before twisting his fingers inside, sending goosebumps tingling down Timmy’s spine, making his back arch, stars flash in his vision.

“Awfully sassy for someone who’s hogtied.”

Timmy rocked back against Armie’s hand. “Then find a way to shut me up.”

Armie pushed three fingers into Timmy’s mouth. The pads of his fingers pressed to Timmy’s tongue, and Timmy sucked as Armie’s latex-sheathed cocked pressed past the feeble resistance given by Timmy’s body and slowly slid in. One long, interminable push. Either method would have been effective, but both combined sent him into the stratosphere. It didn’t shut him up at all. It simply kept the copious noises flowing from his mouth from becoming words.

Armie’s hips knocked against Timmy’s ankles with every thrust, pushing his legs just a little wider, knocking his body forward, arching his back, causing a deep ache in his muscles. It was about all that was keeping him from coming untouched, but he was past the point of caring. He just wanted Armie’s huge cock and rough thrusts to keep going. He wanted those giant hands pulling at his thighs to stay there forever.

When did he take his fingers out of Timmy’s mouth?

“You like that?” Armie growled in Timmy’s ear.

Timmy nodded.

“You like getting fucked like this?”

“I love it.”

He wrapped a sticky-slick hand around Timmy’s dick. “You wanna come like this, with my cock in you?”

“Yeah.” Timmy nodded, rocking his body as best he could between Armie’s hand and cock. “Fuck yes.”

“Do it.” Armie sat up, grabbing the rope between Timmy’s hands and feet, using it to yank their bodies together, thrusts so rough and hand so tight that Timmy thought he might shatter, and he loved every second of it. “Fucking do it.”

Just a couple more thrusts and Timmy was. It burned through him like gunpowder, every muscle on fire as they seized in the intensity of it, and even as contorted as he was, he felt utterly relaxed as he came down.

Prostate orgasms. Fucking miraculous.

He lay there letting the sounds of Armie’s grunts, of the slide and slap of skin on skin, wash over him until he felt the warm splash of come on his ass, and God, was that incredible.

Where had this kinky cowboy been all of Timmy’s life?

“Texas,” Armie said as he kissed Timmy between his shoulder blades, loosened the ropes and tossed them aside.

It wasn’t until Timmy’s limbs were straight and Armie was massaging his thighs that Armie’s statement processed.

Had he said that shit out loud?

***

On the way back from cleaning himself up and admiring his rope burns in the bathroom mirror, Timmy snatched Armie’s pants off the floor, chuckling . “This belt buckle. Not the most garish thing I’ve seen today at least.”

Armie folded his hands behind his head, the sheets bunching at his hips. Fuck, that was hot. “It’s meaningful to me.”

Timmy scoffed as he laid down next to Armie, propped himself on one elbow, inspected the etching on the silver. __National Finals Rodeo Champion 2017__. “Oh fuck, you’re Armie Hammer.”

Armie laughed. “Yeah. How many guys named Armie do you think are walking around this place?”

“I’m supposed to shadow you on Monday. Did you do this on purpose? How many reporters named Timothée do you think are walking around?”

“To be fair, I would have never expected this French-named dude to introduce himself as Timmy.”

“Well, I didn’t expect the fucking rodeo champion to be gay, either, did I?”

Armie gripped Timmy’s chin. “That’s awfully backwards of you.”

Armie pulled Timmy in for a kiss, but Timmy was having none of it. He flopped to his back, threw a pillow over his face. “I’m fucked. I’m going to have to quit the story.”

“Don’t do that.” Armie’s lips met Timmy’s stomach in a very pleasing way, which was just rude of him, really, when Timmy was having a professional crisis. “I like you following me.”

Timmy lifted a corner of the pillow to give Armie the side-eye. “Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to shamelessmash for the beta!
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! Please know that although I don't respond to comments, I love and appreciate every single one.
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://justacookieofacumberbatch.tumblr.com).


End file.
